Fred Nacht
Fred Nacht, also known as Nightstalker Fred, is a hapless member of the Nightstalkers who has had the misfortune of bumping into spells set up by Nesa Mikoto again and again. He fell into various pranks set by Nesa in Maar Sul City and Alent. He founded a branch of Nighstalkers in Alent in 1017 AE, becoming the branch commander in the city until Royt took his position and forced him to become a mere minion once more. Fred was sent on a mission to expand the Nightstalkers' reach in Etheril. Misfortune keeps following in Fred's steps; the poor guy just can't get a break. Biography Early Years Fred Nacht was a poor guy with an unlucky streak who lived his youth in the slums of Maar Sul City. A few years after the Cataclysm, he found his calling among the Nightstalkers, a criminal gang which had settled into the city and was expanding its membership. Fred was quite enthusiastic about becoming a gangsta and joined them to get all the hot chicks. Instead of chicks, he was ordered to do various missions for his new boss Nivek Cheavin. The legend of Nightstalker Fred had begun, and the rest, as they say, is history. Godslayer Era A Crimson Dawn More info later. Sowing Season More info later. Fool's Errand More info later. A Cry in the Dark More info later. Deceiver's Gambit After his demotion and doing odd jobs here and there for Royt, Fred was eventually given an assignment: he'd lead a Nighstalker expedition to Etheril and establish a base of operations there so that the gang could spread to Northern Libaterra. Fred was initially annoyed by this because his relocation meant he'd have to postpone his plans for revenge against Nesa. However, he soon came to realize the benefits of this venture and how he, if he was successful in his mission, he could create a healthy and growing branch and eventually become the Nightstalker King once more as he was certain Royt would be pleased with his actions and let him stay in power. Although Etheril was no Alent, it would still be a nice place to live because the city was full of wealthy merchants whom Fred couldn't wait to rob personally. Before Fred could turns his dreams real, though, he'd have to meet with Commissar Vladimir Putin, the man in charge of the city, and convince him that the Nightstalkers were now in league with the Coalition. Fred had the necessary papers signed by the Vulfsatz member Donovan himself, and he hoped these would be enough to convince Putin of his goodwill. What Fred didn't know was that his archenemy Nesa Mikoto had also arrived at the city recently. The reunion between Fred and Nesa happened by chance and was over quickly...although it certainly didn't lack emotion. Fred wanted to crush Nesa when they spotted one another on the streets, whereas Nesa was happy that he could fool around with Fred and take his mind off his predicament which involved the goddess Hivena. Nesa, powered by the goddess, cast a spell which made Fred float above Etheril, and he left the poor Nightstalker there after he'd been amused enough by his display of power. Fred cursed out loud. The name of Nesa Mikoto would ''definitely be burned into his memory. Vengeance would be served. He shook his fist at the world...and then tried to figure out how to get down now that he was still floating while Nesa was nowhere to be seen anymore. Aliases and Nicknames ; Nightstalker Fred : His nickname. Not a very imaginative one, I know, but that's how he rolls, baby. ; Nightstalker King : A title Fred gave himself after he became the (temporary) leader of the Nightstalkers' Alentian branch. He had to relinquish the title after Royt took over the Alentian operations, but he still hopes that he can call himself King someday even if means ruling another city than Alent. Appearance Looks like an ordinary Maar Sulais thug, really. Relatively young by all accounts. Personality and Traits Enthusiastic. Determined. Vengeful. Not the brightest tool in the box if ya know what I mean. He tends to talk in a Scun vernacular whenever he's excited or scared. Powers and Abilities He's a cunning thief...for a Nightstalker. Relationships Nesa Mikoto Fred hates Nesa's guts but he also seems him as a worthy archenemy with which he can get famous in underworld circles. Still, he's pissed off that Nesa has humiliated him so many times, so he's sworn to have his revenge on the paladin someday. Nesa, on the other hand, derives endless amusement on tormenting poor Fred whom he sees as a gullible crook. Nivek Cheavin Fred respects his boss Nivek like no other, seeing him as a genius criminal. Nivek sees Fred as a buffoon but at least he's a useful buffoon to the Nightstalkers. See also *Nesa Mikoto *Nightstalkers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Nightstalkers Category:Third Age